myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rio Tachibana
Rio Tachibana aka "The Monkey Queen" is the mother of Hana Tachibana and an antagonist in "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Nine years prior to the start of the series was defeated during the''' Raid on the Monkey Queen's Lair', but right plotting her escape and her revenge. Background Rio Tachibana is a 4th Generation Quirk user, and the granddaughter of Goku Tachibana. Her family has been at war with the Iida family for generations. Ten years before the start of the present story she kidnapped the wife and child of her nemesis Ingenium aka Tenya Iida. Her hideout was discovered and raided by a team of heroes that included Ingenium, Tentacole aka Mezo Shoji (Tenya's brother in law), Uravity, Icyhot, and Deku. Rio Tachibana managed to kill both Ingenium and Tentacole, but her forces were wiped out and she was captured. This war has cost her almost her entire family. With every family member she has lost, she's become more insane. Personality Rio Tachibana is a criminal mastermind but she is also a mom. She has a strong sense of family pride and loyalty to blood, she was raised to be a villain by her mother Yuri and intends to enforce that tradition on her daughter. Rio claims that "blood is thicker than water" and that loyalty and relationships within family are the most important and ought to be the strongest. Ironically, Rio's belief in the importance of family is probably the reason she attempts to take revenge on the heroes who defeated her by murdering their kids. Rio Tachibana is willing to steal, hurt, lie, kill, rape to satisfy her own desires or achieve her objectives. Throughout the story Rio uses various methods to invade her daughter's privacy. These include hiring goons to follow Hana around, hackers to invade her phone and computer, even having a spy inside of Ketsubutsu. Rio's rationalizes that she's just trying to keep an eye on Hana to keep her safe. Powers and Abilities 'Monkey Form: Rio Tachibana has all the same monkey based abilities as her daughter but to a much stronger degree as she has been using them longer. '''Robot construction: Rio Tachibana has a knack for engineering and especially for building robotic minions to do her bidding and attack her enemies. Monkey Queen's Tiara: Rio's Tiara allows her to telepathically control and communicate with her robotic minions. Relationships Enemies Deku aka Izuku Midoriya: enemy Rio Tachibana is described as Osamu's arch-nemesis. During their final confrontation, Rio was defeated by her enemy but not before she dealt him a mortal wound. Kenichi Iida: enemy Kenichi Ito hasn't done anything specific to hurt Rio, but in order for her victory o Family Hana Tachibana: daughter Hana Tachibana is Rio's daughter and Rio's only remaining relative. Rio Tachibana doesn't like the fact that her daughter is trying to become a hero, she sees this as an offence to the family and she wants.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Family Honor Category:Lover of the Muse